The proposed research aims to determine the types of antigens which occur in spontaneous mammary tumors, the conditions under which they arise, and the immunological factors which mediate the expression of these antigens. The growth of mammary tumors in syngeneic C3H/Ki is being measured in sensitized and unsensitized mice under varying sensitization regimens and under regimens which alter the humoral response to the tumors.